Flesh and Blood II: New Beginnings
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: *Chapter 8 up Charecter death within!* Korin and Ian have never meat, but the dreams Korin’s Blade is giving her tells other wise. Will Ian and Korin be lovers once again, or will Irons, Sara, or a group of killers get in the way?
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Flesh and Blood II: New Beginnings  
  
Ratting: PG-13 for Violence and stuff like that.  
  
Paring: K/I S/G and a little tinny tiny bit of S/I  
  
Summary (MUST READ): Takes place--unlike Flesh and Blood I-in season two. Korin and Ian have never meat, but the dreams Korin's Blade is giving her tells other wise. Will Ian and Korin be lovers once again, or will Irons, Sara, or a group of killers get in the way?  
  
Authors note (Anther MUST READ): OK, so here is the deal, this fic is going to be written as if Korin and Ian have never meat, as if Korin is not Irons daughter, as if Irons is not dead, and as if everything in the Flesh and Blood I happened in the first season. I hope that this fic will be just as goes, if not better, then the first. Enjoy and happy reading.  
  
Tips to help you read this fic (The last MUST READ): OK, in this fic, there are two blades. The Witchblade, which Sara still wields, and something called the NightBlade (called the Black Blade in the first fic.) Understand that Irons made the NightBlade by trying to copy the Witchblade. Also understand that anything that happens in a dream will have mostly happened in the first fic or will have been hinted at in the first fic. Also, Anything written **like this (the two stars) is a dream** Anything written like this is a thought from any of the characters.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Witchblade. It's not mine. Nope. I do, however, own Korin and a few other characters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter one  
  
** The study was dark and cold. A little girl sat in a small gap between a chair and the wall. She hugged her legs and hid her face in her lap. Tears feel quickly down her face. "Oh, mamma." She sobbed threw her stream of hot tears. She was shacking all over. The girl, who was a little older then three, has crimson red hair, which was tied up into pigtails. She was dressed in a school uniform.  
  
"Korin?" Came a softly spoken voice from the other end of the study. "Korin Irons? Where are you?" Korin huddled even closer to the wall trying to hide herself as best she could.  
  
Please don't let it be papa. Korin thought to herself, "Oh, please, oh please, don't let it be papa."  
  
"Korin?" This time the voice was right over her head. Korin jumped and looked up to find a boy looking down at her. He had curly black hair. He looked down at Korin. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Oh, Ian." Korin said, whipping away a few of her tears. "I thought you where papa." Korin moved over a little allow just enough room for Ian to sit next to her. Ian put an arm around his friend.  
  
"Shane just told me about your mom." Ian said in a hushed voice.  
  
"That Shane," Korin said with a sigh, "She never could keep her mouth shut about things like this. "  
  
"Korin, I'm so sorry." Ian said. "I know how much she meant to you." Korin nodded.  
  
"You know the worst part? My daddy is all I have now! I can never be happy with only him to take care of me! After all, isn't it his fault that ma'am died?"  
  
"Korin-"  
  
"No, Ian!" Korin sobbed. "I don't want to here you say isn't papa's fault! He killed ma'am and that's it! I know he killed her. He always yelled at ma'am. I heard them yell at each other all the time."  
  
"They fought a lot?" Ian asked, the shock showing threw every word. Korin only nodded as more tears fell down her face.  
  
"Oh, Ian!" She threw her arms around his knack and let her tears fall with new speed. Ian stroked her hair and kissed her head. "It's not fair! I didn't want ma'am to die!"  
  
"I know, Korin." Ian said softly. "I know." They sat there and then Korin looked up at Ian and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Ian." She said. They looked at each other for a long time and then-- **  
  
Korin Miller woke up with a start and sat straight up in her bed. She took deep breaths and ran her hand threw her long crimson red hair. She looked around the bedroom of her small apartment and then feel back on to her pillow with a long sigh. She threw the covers over her head in one swift movement and yelled. Korin lived in downtown New York City. She was 22 years old and had long crimson red hair and bright blue eyes. From under her covers she muttered a stream of curses to herself as she tried to think threw the night's dream. She looked down at the bracelet--with a black gem in the middle-- that lay upon her wrist. The bracelet hummed making Korin look down at it.  
  
"You do this to me ever night!" Korin snapped to the bracelet. "You have to give me these lame dreams every freaking' night, don't you? It's not bad enough that I have to wield you, you have to make my day and night a living heck!" She growled to herself as she came out from under the covers.  
  
She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "Five A.M." Korin read allowed to herself. "I could go back to bed... but there's not way I'll be able to sleep now." So Korin jumped out of bed and walked over to her closet and put in her normal out fit: black pants, a tight fitting black tank top, and black go-go boots. She ran a comb threw her hair as she looked out the window. The sun was coming up and the city was alive with the morning openings of shops. Korin put her hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her leather coat before walking out the door.  
  
Korin walked down the cool fall streets of New York her mind racing. She walked until she came to a small coffee shop. She walked inside and sat down at the bar.  
  
"Well, good morning, there, Miss Miller." Said the nice old lady from behind the counter. She had short white hair but brilliant green eyes. "You sure are up early."  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Mrs. Jackson." Korin said. "I couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"Oh, bad dreams again?" Mrs. Jackson asked as she handed Korin a hot cup of coffee.  
  
"The worst." Korin said before tacking a big drink of her coffee. "Could I get a muffin? They smell very good today." Korin smiled, as Mrs. Jackson blushed a little.  
  
"Well, they are what I make best." With this, Mrs. Jackson went into the back to go get the fresh-backed muffins. Korin sat there thinking about everything.  
  
A half-hour later, Korin walked out of the shop and down the streets. Looking at her watch, she hurried a little faster. A little bit later, She came to a important looking building. She walked inside and up to the front desk. The young, blond women there looked up from her paper work. "Oh, good day, Miss. Miller." The women said.  
  
"Sup, Terry?" Korin said. "Is Mr. Milonoh ready for me?"  
  
"Sure is, Korin." Terry said. "You can go on in."  
  
"Thanks, Ter. Say, we really should go have lunch sometime."  
  
"That would be nice." Terry smiled. "I feel like I never talk to you outside this place."  
  
"Well, we will have to make planes for that." Korin smiled at her friend. "I'll call you later." With a goodbye, Korin walked to the elevator and pushed the top floor button. Then she walked down the hall into a large office. In the middle of the office sat a desk. A man with black hair and green eyes sat there. When he saw Korin, he smiled in a loving way.  
  
"Korin, dear," He said standing up and walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "How are you this morning, my dear Korin?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine, thank you, Mr. Milonoh." Korin said, smiling.  
  
"Korin, Korin, Korin," Mr. Milonoh said. "I've told you, I want you to call me Toni." Korin nodded. "Now," Toni went back over to his desk and sat down, while motioning for Korin to sit down on the chair across from his. Korin sat down. "I have a diner tonight at Josh Haertners club. I believe you know the one?"  
  
"Club Chaos, on 5th? Yes I know where that is."  
  
"Good, good," Toni said. "I would for you to come with me. As my body guard."  
  
"Like always, you mean?" Korin asked then hand to stop herself from hitting her head. Much to her amazement, Toni just laughed.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." He smiled. "I think that's all for now, unless there was something else you wanted to talk about." Korin shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so, Mr.-Toni." Korin blushed a little.  
  
"Well, then, I'll see you tonight." Korin nodded and left the room. She sighed a little as she walked down the hall. Working with Toni Milonoh was a nice job. The pay was good and she didn't really have a big work time. Just whenever Mr. Milonoh needed a bodyguard. That was her job, you see. She was a body guard/hit man for Milonoh. It was an easy job most of the time. Just stand there and make sure no cops come why Milonoh drank with his "friends". But still, there where times where she didn't like the job so much.  
  
Korin walked down the streets, which had become very full as the 7 o'clock hour rolled around. Korin made up her mind to tack the long way home so she could run to the vet to pick up Cherry and Xan, her cat and lab dog. As she walked she also remembered that she had no milk or dog food at home so she made a note to pick things up.  
  
Korin walked paced the police station and stopped to look at it. She rubbed her left wrist, which held her bracelet. She stood there for a long time before walking away. If she had stayed a little long, she would have seen something that would have made her very weirded out. For as Korin walked away, a woman on a motor bike pulled into the station.  
  
Sara Pizzini pulled into her parking spot and took off her helmet. She looked around and then rubbed her Blade wrist a little before walking inside. She walked into her office to find Danny and Jake sitting there doing paper work and drinking coffee. She walked past Danny, gabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip.  
  
"Hey, Pez, good morning to you, too." Danny said, taking back his coffee.  
  
"Come on, Danny," Sara bagged. "I need coffee! I had such a bad night!"  
  
"Yeah, well, why not drink the cup on you desk, Pez." Jack said, almost laughing. Sara looked over at her desk and saw a hot mug of coffee sitting there.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Sara said before sitting down and taking a big swig of her coffee. "So, what's up for today beside a howl ton of boring paper work?"  
  
Danny stood up and tossed Sara a folder, which she opened and looked over. "Tommy Johnson, age 24, drug dealer. Shot in the hear three times and stabbed twice." Sara raised an eyebrow at the photos in the folder. "Found dead outside the park at three PM last night."  
  
"So was it the shots threw the head or the stabbing that killed him?" Sara asked.  
  
"Neither." Jake said. Sara looked up at him.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"He was poisoned, then stabbed then shot." Danny said.  
  
"Your saying we got a killer who shots the people after he kills them?" Sara asked, running her hand threw her hair.  
  
"That's what it looks like." Jake said. "The weirdest part is, there's no bullets of prints anywhere. This guy's killer was really good and knew what he was doing. Meaning he was trained." Sara couldn't help but think of Ian Nottingham, a hit man who worked for Irons.  
  
"Well, I guess the first thing to do is see if anything like this has happened before." Sara said before tacking another big sip of her coffee. There was a knock on the door and Sara, Danny, and Jake turned to see Sherry, one of the newer cops smiling at them. "What's up, Sher?" Sara asked.  
  
"You've got a friend here to see you, Pez." Sherry said before walking away. Sara looked and saw a tall dark man standing at the front desk looking at her. Sara told Danny and Jake she'd be right back before walking out towered the figure.  
  
"What are you doing here, Nottingham?" Sara asked, glaring at her stalker.  
  
"Sara," Ian said looking her right in the eyes, which made her shiver. "Is there somewhere we can talk in privet?" Ian's voice sounded more alert and worried then Sara had ever heard it.  
  
"Uh... yeah..." Sara led Ian into an empty room and shut the door. "What's up, Ian?" Sara asked, sitting down. Ian stayed standing and looked down at his feet without talking. "You planing on saying something, Nottingham?" Sara snapped getting more and more angry.  
  
"Has the Witchblade been giving you any dreams?" Ian asked all in a hurry. Sara raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Uhh... no.... why do you ask?" Sara wondered.  
  
"It is nothing...," Ian said, turning to walk away.  
  
"Hey, why you're here..." Ian turned as Sara handed him the folder she still had in his hand. "Can you tell me what you know about this killing?"  
  
Ian flipped threw the folder and with each page, his eye grew very wide. "This-this can't be..." Ian said still flipping threw the folder. Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something you want to share with the howl class there, Ian?" Sara asked.  
  
"I... I've had a dream about this... a lot of dreams about this!" Ian said.  
  
"You had a dream about this killing?" Sara asked.  
  
"No-- I had a dream that this same kind of death happened to-"  
  
"To who, Ian?!" Sara almost yelled.  
  
"To me and you, Sara!" Ian yelled back. "To you and me and... to someone else..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Ian shook his head. "I can never get a really good picture of them and I never remember what I did see when I wake up. But every night the dreams get a little long and a little clearer. Some things change each time and some things stay the same."  
  
"OK, OK, tell me some of the things that always happen." Sara said.  
  
"Well, I see you and me and that other person... first we are talking and then we are walking into a club... then there's these guys I can never make out and they kill us." Ian said all of this on one breath.  
  
"Do you know what Club we are in?" Sara asked. Ian shook his head.  
  
"I do know the streets it's on... I saw it in my dreams just last night. The Club is on 5th."  
  
"OK... let's see... there are only a few Clubs on the street so meet me outside Club Eleven... you do know where that is, right, Nottingham?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Sara, I know where that is." Ian said.  
  
"Good. Meet me out there out side there at six tonight and don't be late." Sara stood up and opened the door. "I'll see you at six." Ian nodded and left, handing Sara the folder at the same time. Sara sighed and walked back to Danny and Jack. When she walked in, the two boys looked up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nothing big." Sara said. "So, lets go take a look at the murder site, huh?"  
  
~~  
  
Korin stood at the front desk of the vets with two shopping bags in her hands. A lady came out holding a cat in a traveling cage and a fully-grown lab dog. Korin smiled. "Hey you two." She said petting the dog's head and touching the cat's noise. "Oh I missed you guys. Thanks so much for looking out for them." This was said to the lady.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing at all, Korin." The lady smiled. "Well, you've paid so your all set and all see Xan here," She patted the dog's head, "In a few months for his next flee bath.  
  
"OK, have a nice day." Korin said as she hooked up Xan to a leach and took Cherry's cage. She walked out of the vet and down the side walk. "Boy, have I had a bad time without you." She told her pets. "Come on, let's get you guys home."  
  
Korin opened the door to her apartment and flipped on the lights. "Home sweet home." Korin said letting Xan of his leach and letting Cherry out of her cage. Xan began to sniff around the apartment as if to make sure nothing had changed since he had left. Cherry rubbed Korin's leg lovingly before going and lying down on Korin's bed.  
  
Korin smiled as she flung herself onto her sofa with a large sigh. She sat there staring at the walls and watching Xan stick his noise into a plant. Korin turned on the TV and stared blankly at it not really paying notice to what was on. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.  
  
~~  
  
That night, Korin stood outside Milonoh's office building waiting for him to come out. The door's opened and Korin stood nodded to Milonoh who nodded back. Korin opened the car door for her boss and then got in herself. The driver took off towered 5th street.  
  
Inside the Club, Korin and Milonoh where greeted by a 40 year old man with brown hair. "Toni, Toni," The man said shacking Milonoh's hand. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"Hello Josh." Milonoh said. "Yes it is very nice to see you too. I'd like for you too meet Korin Miller," Korin nodded and Josh smiled at her. "Korin this is Josh."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Josh said. "Well, shall we get some drinks? I have a top level booth for us if you'll fallow me." Korin walked behind Milonoh looking around her. Everywhere she looked people where dancing and making out. She could see some fool up on stage singing some up beat song. Milonoh and Josh sat up in their both on the top floor of the club. Korin stood behind them. The night went on. Korin had a Bloody Marry or two as she watched the two men talking. She only moved when she heard her name come up in the men's talking.  
  
"Korin does a very nice job. She one of the best body guards I've ever had." Milonoh said. Korin blushed a little. "Why, she could do anything and everything I ask her to."  
  
"Oh really?" Josh said. "Can she sing?" He looked right at Korin and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Sure, couldn't you, Korin?" Milonoh asked. Korin only nodded.  
  
"Well, maybe, but can she get the howl club to agree that she is a good singer?" Josh put a twenty in front of Milonoh. "Twenty bucks says she can't get the howl crowd cheering." Milonoh looked at Korin, who, after a moment or two, nodded her head. Milonoh smiled.  
  
"It's a deal then." Milonoh said. "Go ahead, Korin, show is what you got."  
  
Korin sighed as she walked towered the stage.  
  
~~  
  
Sara and Ian entered Club Chaos, which was the last club on the street. Sara looked around and so did Ian. Sara sighed and turned to face her stalker.  
  
"See anything thing that was in your dream?" Sara asked. Ian nodded and pointed towered the bar when a guy was mixing drinks. She and Ian walked over and sat at the bar.  
  
"Hey, what can I get ya?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a beer." Sara said.  
  
"I'll have a Bloody Marry." Ian said.  
  
A beer and a Blood Marry coming right up." The man said smiling.  
  
Sara looked at Ian. "I didn't know you drank Bloody Mary's." Sara said. Ian shrugged.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sara." Ian said. Sara nodded. I guess not. She thought.  
  
"Here you are, a beer and a Bloody Marry." The man gave them their drinks. "If there's anything else, just ask."  
  
Sara and Ian sipped their drinks and looked out across the club. Ian kept looking for anything that look like it was from his dream then he saw her. The woman with long crimson red hair walking towered the stage. He kept his eyes on her and watched her move skillfully across the dance floor. Then she went up on the stage and up to the microphone.  
  
Korin could feel eyes on her. She hadn't known what she was going to sing until just now. She pushed the buttons on the computer that had the list of songs and walked up to the microphone.  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
  
said  
  
Korin sang each word as though she where telling the story as it happened. She could feel every pair of eyes in the room watching her but she only closed her eyes and sang.  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
  
my family  
  
Ian put down his drink. "I'll be right back." He told Sara before walking off trying to get closer to the stage. He knew this girl... but how?  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave  
  
Korin got pictures of her own family as she sang. Her father had been a mean man but her mother had been worse. She would always yell at her brother who had killed himself when he was 13. The song she was up there singing was her favorite because it was the story of her life.  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
  
its true  
  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
  
you, too  
  
Ian looked up at Korin from the dance floor. He felt his heart beat. How did he know this girl? She was so amazing. Ian had never seen anyone quite like this girl.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
  
no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
  
family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave  
  
Milonoh let a large grin come across his face. He knew full well that Korin was a wonderful singer. In fact, he had walked into a club one time and found her singing, even though this was before he had hired her.  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
  
naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
  
last name  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
Ian wanted to get closer to her. He had to tlak to her as soon as the song was done. He tryed to get closer to the stage.  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
  
anything)  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
  
naturally  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
  
leave)  
  
Even though Korin could feel everyone watching her, when she opened her eyes she only saw one man dressed all in black with curly black hair. That's weird. Korin thought. He looks- like someone I know...   
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Turn around please  
  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
  
shining star?  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom will be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
  
  
At the end of the song, the crowd cheered for a good five minutes. Korin bowed a few times and hurried off the stage. She worked her way threw the crowd, knowing that the man she had seen was trying to fallow her.  
  
Ian tried in vain to keep up with the girl but soon she was lost in the waves of people. He sighed and went to go set down again.  
  
"Well done, Korin." Milonoh said, putting away his wallet. "I must say, you did a wonderful job out there. Way to make me happy."  
  
Korin smiled and nodded before returning to her place behind Milonoh. She looked out at the people mbelow just in time to see the tall dark man leaving with a girl. She sighed. She couldn't help but wonder who he reminded her of.  
  
A/N Ok, there's the first chapter. FEEDBACK PLEASE! I really would like to know what you thought. Also, I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week. Ok well, feedback please.... I think I said that before... oh well. 


	2. Chapter Two: Cops and Stalkers

Authors note: Hey, here's the second chapter of Flesh and Blood II. Read and tell me what you think. Thanks much.  
  
~~  
  
Korin walked into her apartment that night a turned on the lights. Xan and Cherry greeted her in a loving way. Korin petted her two friends without really looking at them. She sighed as she shut and locked the door. She walked into her bathroom and started to run the water. A half-hour later, Korin walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She threw on pair of boxers and a T-shirt. She turned off the lights and feel back onto her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and looked out her window. I can't help but wonder who he really was, anyway. She thought to herself. She felt herself getting sleepy and before she knew it she was fast asleep.  
  
**Korin walked into the study where the fire was blazing. She walked over to the big red leather chair that's back was facing her. She smiled and walked to the chair. A man was there. He was tall and had curly black hair. Korin ran her hands down his chest and moaned a little. "Hey, sexy," Korin whispered seductively. She came around the chair and sat on his lap. A smiled came across his face.  
  
"Korin, love." He sad, running his hand threw her hair. "You are in an awful playful tonight." Korin grinned.  
  
"Yes, Ian, I am." Korin said, running a hand over his chest. She bit his lower lip in a way that made his mind race with dirty images of her body on his doing hot, nasty, and sexy things. "Do you want to play?" Korin whispered in his ear. Ian's answered by bringing his open mouth to hers in a deep kiss. Ian picked her up and pressed her agents the wall. He started to unbutton her shirt why he kissed and licked his way down her neck. Korin giggled a little.  
  
"Ian..." Korin moaned. "I love you, Ian." Ian stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Korin." Ian said. "You know I do, right?"  
  
Korin nodded. "I do know, Ian... but it never does hurt to here it again." Korin smiled. Ian laughed and planted a kiss on her lips before her continued his was down her neck. Korin moaned as he licked down her body...**  
  
Korin gasped as she sat up in bed. She looked around her dark bedroom. She knew now that it was a dream. And as the dream dawned on her, tears came flooding down her face. She fell down on her bed and hugged her knees. She sobbed as hot tears ran down her face. She had dreamed of someone who loved her... she had never had that kind of love... the kind of love that was ever lasting. The one thing she had always really wanted. That dream had felt so very real and it hurt her so much. She wanted to go back to that dream and stay in it forever. More tears where falling now and the bracelet on her wrist hummed as if telling Korin that it was going to be OK. A little bit later, Korin had cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Ian Nottingham tossed and turned in his sleep. He was hot and sweaty and the sheets where sticking to his bare chest. His dreams where haunted, by the girl with the crimson hair and the blue eyes. He saw her smile and heard her laugh. He tasted her lips and felt her skin on his. He felt her hair as he ran his hand threw it and looked into her smiling eyes. "Ian! Come play with me, Ian! It is such a pretty day; don't you want to go for a walk, Ian? Look, Ian, I can ride! I know how to ride a pony now! Ian... I love you... I'll always love you." Her voice rang in his ears.  
  
All at once, Ian sat up in his bed he was breathing deep breaths. He looked around the room as if hoping to see the girl in his dreams standing there with a smile across her face. Ian fell back on the bed whipping the sweat away from his brow. He looked down at his hand. There, on the back of hi hand, was a scare. The scare was a ring with a line down the middle. The story of how he got this scare was never told. Ian had made the mistake of asking Irons about it once but Irons told him not to worry about it. Ian sighed as looked out the window. He got out of bed and pulled on some cloths. After the dream, there was no way he was getting to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Korin sat in her bed reading her book. She had to find out what these dreams where all about. And to do that, she had to find out what the blade was trying to tell. So, she had turned to the book. "The History of the Blades," was one that Korin had stolen from K. Irons house. She knew about the Witchblade and everything it could do. She knew about how Irons had been fool enough to try and make a new Witchblade, and, why trying this, made the NightBlade, which Korin wore. The only real problem was this: Even though the book had everything you needed to know about the Blades, it still did not tell you what kind of dreams it gave or why.  
  
Korin gave out a long sigh and fell back onto her bed. She tossed the book aside and closed her eyes. Life was so unfair. She was sure that whomever wore the Witchblade was having an awful night as well. With that thought, she went to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Korin woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She moaned and threw the covers over her head. But the sound fully woke her up soon. She climbed out of bed and turned off the alarm clock. Cherry rubbed Korin's arm and meowed. "I know, your hungry, right, Cherry?" Korin said, petting her pretty kitty. "Let's get you something to fill your tummy." Korin walked into the living room to find Xan looking sad by his water dish. Korin laughed as she poured food into Cherry's and Xan's food dishes.  
  
Korin walked into Milonoh's office that morning and was greeted by a most amazing site! Three people, how where, as anyone with eye could tell, cops. "Shit!" Korin whispered to herself. Every time a cop came to Milonoh's office, something was wrong. Korin walked towered the front desk where the cops where standing, waiting for someone to talk to them.  
  
"May I help you with something?" Korin asked. The three cops turned and faced her. The first man was a tall Asian man; the next was a man with blond hair. The last was a woman with long black hair. Korin placed her hands on her hips and looked at them.  
  
"Yes," Said the woman. "I'm Detective Pizzini, these are Detectives Woo and Macartney, (A/N I'm sure that's not how you spell his name but hey, deal with it if only for this chapter, please?) "And where here to see a Mr. Toni Milonoh? Do you know where we can kind him.... Mrs..."  
  
"Miss Miller." Korin said. "And I'm not sure, I just got here so I have no idea where he is. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong, Miss Miller," Said the Blond. "We just need to ask him a few questions about a murder the happened two nights ago."  
  
"Mr. Milonoh was over at a friends house that night, I was there." Korin almost growled as she said this. She hadn't cops. Something about them always got under her skin and she hadn't it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Miller," Pizzini said, "But what did you say you did for Mr. Milonoh?"  
  
"I didn't. But if you must know, I am Mr. Milonoh's bodyguard. I know where and when he goes somewhere and I know he was at a friends house tell very late that night."  
  
"And you where with him the howl time?" Pizzini asked.  
  
"Yes, I was with him the howl time." Korin snapped. "Now, if there are anymore questions, I'll tell Mr. Milonoh to give you a call."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Miller." Pizzini said. "We won't take up any more of your time." With this, they began to walk away. Korin turned to watch them go and that's when she saw him. It was the same tall dark man from the club the night before. Even though she only saw him for a moment, she saw his eyes staring into hers before he vanished. Korin stood there, her mouth ajar.  
  
"Shit!" Korin said again, before walking down the hall. Korin knocked on Milonoh's door and waited.  
  
"Come in!" Came Milonoh's voice, which sounded VERY ticked at the moment. Korin slowly and shyly walked threw the door. Milonoh was sitting at his desk with two other men sitting in front of the desk. Both of the men where tall. One had black hair the other had red hair. All there of the men looked up at Korin as she walked threw the door. "Ah, Korin, good to see you. Come in, come in." Milonoh looked as though he was raving mad but was trying hard to hide it.  
  
The two men eyed Korin as she walked over to the last chair, which was in between the two men. Korin eyed them in a way that she almost always gave anyone who even looked like a cop.  
  
"Well, Korin, this man here," Milonoh pointed to the red head, "Is Mr. John Teller, and these man," Pointing to the man with the black hair, "Is Mr. Taylor Moore." Korin gave them a small smile. "We where just talking about a little something that the cops seem to think I am some how involved with." He raised an eyebrow at the two men. Korin nodded.  
  
"I know, there where three cops at the front desk asking for you." Korin told him. "I told them you would give them a call." Korin said this knowing that Milonoh would never call them.  
  
"Yes, well done, Korin." Milonoh said. "Well, Korin, your pay is at the front desk with Terry, I'll see you in a few days." Korin nodded and walked towered the door. She closed the door and put her ear up to it. Then she remember that every door in the place was sound proof. She sighed and walked down stairs.  
  
Terry was back in her spot at the front desk. Korin walked over to her. "Where were you?" Korin asked. "The cops just stopped by."  
  
"I was in the bathroom." Terry said, handing Korin a small envelope with her name written on it. Korin took it and opened it up. She counted the money. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight... eight hundred dollars. Korin's eye grew wide. All that for one nights pay? Man, Milonoh was very nice to give her so much for just standing there-Oh yeah, there was the howl singing thing to.  
  
"Thanks, Terry, I'll see you later." Korin said. Terry nodded and went back to work.  
  
Korin left the building and began to walk towered home. She was half way there when it started to rain. Korin sighed and pulled her jacket closed her as she walked by. The clouds where so dark that it almost looked as though it was night. Korin was walking passed an ally when someone pulled her in. A gloved hand covered her mouth why the other kept her hand behind her back. Korin didn't try to scream. She was trying to keep as calm and cool as she could. After all, she always had her Night Blade if things went wrong.  
  
"Don't scream, and I'll move my hand." A deep, husky voice whispered in her ear. Korin nodded and the gloved hand removed itself from her mouth and grabbed Korin by the waist. He pulled her further into the ally where it was very dark. So dark, that Korin could almost not see the walls.  
  
"What do you want?" Korin asked calmly.  
  
"I want to know why you are and why I feel like I know you, and what you have to do with Toni Milonoh."  
  
A/N Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I'm hoping the next one will be somewhat longer. I really, really, REALLY want everyone to review who reads this. You have no idea how much fun it is for me to here what people think. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Much love, people. 


	3. Chapter Three: Finding Things Out

A/N Hey! It's time once again for another Chapter of Flesh and Blood II. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing this story. I love you all so very much! Anyway, I won't take up any more of your time.  
  
~~  
  
Korin was feeling very uncomfortable. Her arm was being twisted behind her back and worse, her wrist was being twisted. This was bad because the wrist that the man was holding was her Blade wrist. Because of this, Korin was shown a lot of images. But Korin tried hard to keep cool. OK, so this guy knew about the Witchblade, no big deal. What she really wanted to know was who was holding her.  
  
"Who are you?" Korin asked, trying to sound as calm and cool as she could.  
  
"I am--" The person started to say. But he stopped as if thinking. "I am," He started again, "a person who doesn't want to hurt you."  
  
"To late." Korin said. "How am I going to tell you how you know me when I don't even know you?" Korin asked.  
  
"Oh, you know me." Came the whispered the reply. "Remember?" He began to sing a little. "Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise all be better--"  
  
Korin gasped. "You're the man I saw in the club that night!" Oh Shit! Korin thought. He was in my dreams, too. Damn it! "OK, so what do you want with me? I have no idea how you know me."  
  
"I think you do!" Said the man. "You have to! You're not a normal girl. There's something about you... I'm dreaming about you. I see you wherever I go and I need to know why! I need to know what you are doing to me! You're driving me crazy!" The man ran his hand threw Korin's long red hair. "I feel like I've known you for so long, but I've never even talked to you until now. So how do I know you?"  
  
"I don't know why you know me!" Korin said.  
  
"OK, then, what do you know about the Witchblade?" He asked.  
  
"I know everything about it." Korin said. "I know everything... but it's wielder. I've been studying the Witchblade over years. I can tell you anything you want to know about it."  
  
"So, what do you know about the Night Blade?"  
  
"I know everything about that Blade, too." Korin said. This was getting weird. She didn't at all like that he was asking so many things about the Blades.  
  
"It's nice to know you know a lot about a Blade that you wield." The man whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Korin's spine. All at once, the man amazed Korin, her let go of her. Korin was so shocked that at first she didn't even move. Then, very slowly, she turned around. He was standing there. His tall figure shadowed by the darkness of the ally. He bright eyes looking into hers. His curly black hair hanging over his face.  
  
Korin tilted her head a little. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Ian." Came the reply. "What's yours?"  
  
"Korin." She said. She walked towered him until she was rather close to him. She could feel his breathing. She placed a hand on his face and ran her thumb over his lips. He leaned into the touch and kissed her thumb in a loving way. "I... I feel like I know you as well." She said. "I see you in my dreams. But... but how can I know you?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything any more." Ian said.  
  
"I do know one thing." Korin said. "I know I really do want to figure all this out."  
  
Ian nodded. "As do I."  
  
"Ian..." Korin said, leaning closer to him. "I... I really do feel like I've known you forever."  
  
"I feel the same way." Ian whispered. Korin closed the space between them and kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled away.  
  
"I need to go." Korin said, starting to back away. She turned to go but Ian grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Wait." He said. Korin turned to look at him. "Can I... Can I see you again? You know... sometime when I'm not pulling you into a ally." Korin laughed a little. It was hard to believe that only a few moments ago she was scared of this dark, hot looking man she now looked at.  
  
"Of course you can, Ian." Korin pulled a pin from her jacket pocket. She took his hand and then frowned when she remembered his hands where gloved. She took off one of the gloves. They both stopped and looked down at the hands touching. Ian had never felt such an intoxicating touch. Korin was feeling the same way, only because the had she was hold Ian's in was her Blade hand, she was also given images of more then a simple hand-hold. Korin shook her head and wrote her phone number on Ian's hand. "Give me a call." She winked at him and walked away.  
  
Ian stood there staring after her. He looked down at his hand and smiled at the pink numbers. He turned and left.  
  
~~  
  
At the same time, inside Milonoh's office, the three men where deep in conversation. "Nice little girl that Korin." Teller said. "It really would be a shame if something happened to such a sweet girl."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Teller?" Milonoh snapped.  
  
"I mean that if we don't get some answers here soon, you may have to start looking for a new body guard/whore." Moore stated. Milonoh growled.  
  
"OK... what do you want to know?" Milonoh asked with a sigh.  
  
"We want to know why we haven't gotten our money after our last kill." Teller said.  
  
"I told you I'd get it to you."  
  
"Right, but we want it soon! We aren't going to kill for you again until we get paid!"  
  
"Fine! I'll get the money to you first thing on Monday! Are you happy now?" Milonoh almost yelled.  
  
"No need to get that way." Moore said. He and Teller stood up. "We'll see you on Monday." With that, the two men walked out the door, slamming it behind them. Milonoh sighed and looked out the window. It wasn't like he didn't have the money; it was just the fact that because of those two idiots somehow left something at the scene of the crime that lead the cops to him! No, it looked like he'd have to find someone else to do the jobs.  
  
~~  
  
Korin flung open her door and closed in with a load BANG! She spun around and fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow. She let a big smile run across her face. Xan and Cherry looked at her in a funny way. Korin turned and looked at her two beloved pets. "Oh, you guys!" Korin squealed with delight. "I just found the man from my dreams! And he is everything I thought... well, sure he did pull me into a dark ally and act all creepy scary... but then he was a total sweet heart! I know it sounds really girlie, but when I kissed him... WOW! It was like nothing I've ever felt before! I know I must sound like a teen aged girl, but I really truly feel like I was meant to be with him forever!" Cherry meowed and Xan barked. Korin giggled and patted her pets on the head. "I've never felt this way about anyone! I hope... I hope he feels the same... What am I saying? We talked for the first time today, how do I know how he feels?"  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang. Korin jumped up and grabbed it. "Korin speaking." She said in a happy voice.  
  
"Did I hurt your wrist?" Korin's heart stopped beating. It was Ian! Him calling right away had to be a good thing.  
  
"No, you didn't." Korin said, a smile playing across her face.  
  
"Oh... good." Ian was a nervous wreak. It had taken all his courage to even call the beautiful red head. She made him feel so weird inside. "Well... uh..."  
  
"Ian, is there some reason you are calling me?" Korin asked twisting the phone cord.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, yes..." Here we go, Ian thought. It's now or never, Nottingham. Ask her and get it over with. "Would you... like to do something with me... tonight... maybe?"  
  
Korin smiled a smile that went across her howl face. She could have screamed. "Yeah! Yeah, Ian! I'd love to do something with you. Did you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking diner and then... maybe a club?" Ian was smiling just as wide as Korin. She said yes! He thought. Holy Shit! She said yes! I must be dreaming! After everything I have done to her today, she says YES!  
  
"That would be great, Ian!" Korin said. "Ummm, what time would you like to pick me up?"  
  
"Is six good for you?" Ian asked.  
  
"Six is great for me!" Korin said. She gave him her address and they said good-bye. When Korin hung up the phone she screamed as load as she could! She danced around the living room and fell back onto the sofa! "THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!" Korin yelled! "Oh shit, what am I going to where?!" Korin hopped up and began to dig threw her closet.  
  
~~  
  
Ian hung up the phone and fell back onto his bed. He was still smiling like a lovesick puppy. And, in truth, that was what he was. A lovesick puppy who had a date with the prettiest poodle in the world! Ian brought is middle and index finger up to his lips. He could still feel her lips on his. He knew it was kind of bad, but he really hoped to get another kiss that night.  
  
He couldn't wait for that night.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, once again it was a shirt chapter but I'm having such a great time writing this story. I's love for you to review! I NEED REVIEWS! Anyway, see you next time. 


	4. Chapter Four: Of Dates and Brothers

A/N Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter of Flesh and blood. This story is so much fun to write and it is all thinks to all you who review this story! I love to get reviews because it really makes me want to write more and more and more and more! So, because of this, it's time for another Flesh and Blood II: New Beginnings.  
  
~~  
  
Sara was lying on her bed trying not to think about the murder case when the phone rang. Sara moaned. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. It rang a few more times before the answering machine turned on. "Pezzini Go," her own voice said.  
  
"Pez? It's Gab." Sara smiled as she heard her friend's voice. "Look, I was just wondering if you where doing anything... like work or something tonight... and if you weren't maybe we could... I don't know... have diner or something..." Sara at once made a grab for the phone.  
  
"Gabriel?" Sara said, hoping he was still there.  
  
"Sara?" Gab's voice sounded kind of amazed.  
  
"Yeah, hey." Sara said. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh... nothing... look, are you doing anything tonight?" Gab asked.  
  
"Not at the moment, why?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have diner or something tonight. Just you and me... maybe a club later or something..."  
  
"I'd love to, Gabriel." Sara said, smiling. "Pick me up at six?" She asked.  
  
"Six sounds fun." Came Gab's happy reply. "See you then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya, Gab." Sara hung up the phone. She was glade to have a real excuse for not working on the case anymore that night. Plus, alone time with Gabriel might not be so bad.  
  
~~  
  
Ian looked down at a little piece of paper with an address on it and then up and the tall apartment building. He let out a long sigh. Here he was, ready and more then willing to take Korin on there first, and hopefully not last date. So why was he so very nervous? It was just a date... his first date in a rather long time, yes, but a date nun the less. Ian let out a long sigh before walking up to the door. He found Korin's door number and pushed the bell.  
  
"Hello?" Ian's heart melted at Korin's kind, happy, and singsong voice.  
  
"Hey, it's Ian," he said, trying to sound as calm as he could.  
  
"Oh, hey, I'll ring you up." There was a bussing and Ian opened the door. He went up the stairs and walked to her door. He knocked and waited.  
  
Korin opened the door and Ian's mouth hung open. There she was, dressed in a tiny pink dress that went up about a foot past her knees, and had thin straps. Her hair was let down over her shoulders and the ends where died white. She was smiling a big, bright smile. "Ian!" She said, showing the happiness that he felt in her voice. "Come on in." She move aside to allow him to enter.  
  
Ian was greeted by Xan, who at once came to cheek out this new visitor. Ian smiled and patted Xan's head. "Hey, there, big guy," Ian said, rubbing the big dog's ears. "What's your name, huh?"  
  
"This is Xan," Korin said, smiling even more. "He seems to like you, Ian." And he is not the only one. Korin smirked and looked Ian over. Pants and a rather tight T-shirt and show very clearly the outline of his chest. Cherry soon came to get a closer look at the stranger in her home. Ian smiled down at the kitty.  
  
"Hey, you're a cute one, too." Ian said, petting Cherry with his other hand.  
  
"And that's Cherry." Korin said. "She's the "master" of this house, if you get by her, you are officially welcomed in this home." She bent down to pat Cherry on the head. "What do you say, Cherry? Is Ian able to date me or not." She could feel Ian's eyes look at her.  
  
Cherry purred and rubbed Ian's leg lovingly. Ian smiled and petted Cherry. "Does that mean I pass?" He asked, more to the cat then Korin. Cherry purred again.  
  
"Hey, what do you know about that?" Korin laughed. "You're the first one she's like in forever." She got up and headed for her bedroom. "Make yourself and home, I'll be right out."  
  
Ian stood and looked around the room. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, followed closely by Cherry and Xan. Ian picked up a book from the coffee table and looked it over. "Moon Window" the cover read. By "Jane Louise Curry." Ian read the back of the book and then set it down. Also on the coffee table where a lot of papers and books and maps. An ink bottle and feather pen also lay next to a stack of papers. Ian picked up a few of the papers and looked them over. The first one read like this:  
  
"In some cases, the Witchblade has been known to take such forums as a gauntlet, a bracelet, and even full body armor. Though most of these forums are only the beginning. The wielder is the only one who can truly know all of the Blades forums. I most cases, however, not even the wielder could understand all of them.  
  
England is most commonly where the wielders are from, thought in the case of Joan of Ark, it does sometimes stray from that path. As shown on map AA there has never been a wielder in the same city twice. If, say, a wielder was born in London, then there would never be another wielder from London again.  
  
As fare as the NightBlade goes, there is still some talk as to weather or not this Blade is evil or not. Made by a man who wished so badly to control the Witchblade that he would try and copy it, the NightBlade is known for having somewhat of a violent mind. Though the NightBlade is not at all as evil at it is made out to be, it does tend to want to kill. It enjoys the shear thrill of killing and therefore sometimes even forces its wielder to kill at random. These poor wielders where burned as Witches most of the time or hung, Evil as the NightBlade may sound, it is in fact, harmless most of the time. It brings dreams to its wielder. Sometimes the dreams a clear and to the point others last night after night and never get anymore understandable.  
  
Even now the wielder of both blades are trying to learn to wield their blades in the right manor. Thought this may take years. The work of these wielders will be--"  
  
Then the writing ended. Ian sat the paper down and looked at the books. All of which save for the "Moon Window" book, where about the Blades. Ian sat up and walked around the room. He stopped when he saw the window seat. It held upon it, about three pictures in frames and a pile of pictures next to them, as well as about three stacks of books, all of which reached almost as high as the window. Ian picked up the first picture. The picture was set on a hillside where the grass was green and there where tiny flowers all around. A little girl with crimson red hair, which was VERY curly, sat on a blanket with an older woman. The woman had long black hair and bright blues eyes. She wore a long blue dress, as did the little girl. Sitting next to them was a boy who must have been about two years older then the little girl. He had short, spiky raven hair and green eyes. He smiled brightly at the two women next to him.  
  
Ian sat this picture down and lifted up the next two. Both of which where of a boy and girl who must have been the same ones in the first picture. On the first one they where playing in a sandbox and building little sand towers. The other one they where teenagers or so and where both dressed in school uniforms.  
  
Ian sat these down and looked over the books. All of them where by some well-known author. Poe, Carroll, Twain, and so on. Ian nodded in admiration. Then he picked up the little stack of photos and looked threw them. Once again the young boy was in all of them but the girl only showed up once or twice.  
  
"That's my brother." Came a soft voice from behind Ian. He turned to see Korin standing there looking almost sad. "He died when he was young."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ian said softly. Korin shook her head.  
  
"It's not your fault Ian," She told him. "Our family was never very happy. My mom and dad where always fighting. He thought it was all his fault I didn't have the loving family he thought I needed so he... jumped out of a moving train..." Korin looked at her feet not really wanting to think about it.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" Ian said, putting an arm around her. "I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"No, no," Korin whipped her eyes. "It's fine. I really just want to go and have a fun time with you, Ian." She smiled a wide smile. "The past is in the past. I'm ready to face the future, not wallow in what could have been." Ian smiled.  
  
"Well, lets get going the." With this, Ian took Korin's hand and lead her outside.  
  
~~  
  
A/N ok, so what did you think? Good bad, what? Tell me I wish to know! The more reviews, the faster the next chapater gets written. 


	5. Chapter Five: The First Dance and Rain

A/N HEY EVERYONE! It's so good to be back and writing and stuff. Since school is in full swing and my homework is slowly growing larger and larger by the day, this chapter wasn't posted as soon as I'd have liked, but here it is non-the-less. Once again that's much to all you wonderful reads who have reviewed. Also, I have a few VERY faithful readers, I see. To these readers I would like to give a big hug to if only this where not online and I really could. It is great to know I have people out there that wait and wait for a new chapter. I hope this chapter is good and I hope to start the plot going in full swing before to long. Anyway, as always enjoy and leave lots of reviews!  
  
~~  
  
Korin and Ian sat at the booth of a small diner. Sure, it wasn't very much, but Korin was having a great time! And so was Ian! Korin had very much NOT wanted to go to a bug fancy place for diner. Those places made her feel... weird. But being there in that nice shop eating the best B.L.T of her life next to Ian just felt... so very right. His smile was so warm and kind and he wasn't one of those guys that just talked about himself. No, so fare Ian had been allowing her to ask a question and he would answer a shot and to the point answer. Then he would ask her some questions and would always look as if whatever she was saying was the coolest thing in the world.  
  
"So, what club are we going to?" Korin asked, taking the last sip of her root beer. She raised an eyebrow as Ian smirked a little.  
  
"Oh, well, I was thinking Club Tenshi," Ian said, sipping his drink.  
  
"Club Tenshi?!" Korin almost yelled. "That's like, the hardest place to get into! How are we going to get in there? Without paying more money then I make in a month?"  
  
"Well, the guy at the front door kind of owes me a favor." Ian smiled.  
  
Korin raised both eyebrows now. "What kind of a favor are we talking here?"  
  
"Lets just say he owes me for the time with the thing with the guy in the place." Ian smiled even more.  
  
"Ocean's Eleven, huh?" Korin smiled. "Good movie, I own in on DVD."  
  
"Oh really? I've got it on VHS. I don't own a DVD player... yet. I'm saving up to get one." Ian half smiled. Money was really the last thing he wanted to talk about.  
  
"So, shall we get going?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ian said as he put money down on the table. "Lets get going." He got up and helped Korin out of her chair. Then, with their arms linked, they walked out of the diner.  
  
~~  
  
The club was load and full of people. Korin smiled as did Ian. "This is great, Ian!" Korin yelled over the music. Ian nodded.  
  
"Let's go get a drink, OK?" He asked. Korin nodded and they made their way over to the bar. The bar tender smiled at them.  
  
"What'll it be?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ian said, "I'll take a Bloody Mary."  
  
"Make that two," Korin said, smiling at Ian. The bar tender looked at the two of them.  
  
"You sure you just don't want one with two straws?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sure," They both said at the same time. The bar tender laughed and started to fix his drinks. Korin looked at Ian and smiled.  
  
"You a bloody Mary drinker your self I see." Korin laughed. Ian nodded.  
  
"Them and a few Tequilas are my all time favorite drinks." Ian said.  
  
"Well, you know what they say," Korin said, "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker." Ian laughed a bit as the bar tender handed them their drinks. They got up and headed to an empty table. Korin say in the chair across from Ian and smiled as she sipped her drink.  
  
"You know something?" Korin asked tilting her head to one side and smiling. Ian shook his head.  
  
"No, what?" He asked.  
  
"I've never felt so comfortable on a first date. The last date I went on we hardly even talked. But with you... with you it's like I've know you since forever!" Korin smiled and shook her head. "I guess that sounds kind of silly."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Ian said. "It makes since because I feel the same way. You are a lot of fun to talk to." They smiled at each other and then a song a new song began to play.  
  
Standing in line To see the show tonight And there's a light on Heavy glow.  
  
Ian looked at Korin who was messing with the straw to her drink. Ian smiled and took Korin's hand. "Come dance with me?" He asked. Korin smiled and nodded. They went out to the dance floor and started to dance; slowly at first and then they each started to get really into the music.  
  
By the way I tried to say I'd be there... waiting for Dani the girl Is singing songs to me Beneath the marquee... overload  
  
Korin threw her hands in the air and danced in a way that was starting to drive Ian crazy. He placed his hands on her hips and smiled as she danced rather close to him.  
  
Steak Knife Caro Shark Con Job Boot Cut  
  
Skin that flick She's such a little DJ Get there quick By street but not by freeway Turn that trick To make a little leeway Beat that nic s But not the way that we play.  
  
Ian placed his hands on hers, which were still over her head, and then he traced his hands over her lean, sexy body. Korin replied by standing behind Ian and placing her hands in his front pockets.  
  
Dog Town Blood Bath Rib Cage Soft Tail  
  
Standing in line To see the show tonight And there's a light on Heavy glow By the way I tried to say I'd be there... waiting for  
  
Sara and Gabriel were sitting at a table watching the dancers and talking a little. Sara was having a pretty good time, though it was a little weird going on a date with Gab, not that she hated it. She sat there drinking her beer and looked out at the dancers when she saw him. She squinted her eyes. No way! That couldn't be Ian... could it? But who was that he was dancing with?  
  
Black Jack Dope Dick Pawn Shop Quick Pick  
  
Kiss that Dyke I know you want to hold one Not on strike But I'm about to bowl one Bit that mic I know you never stole one Girls that like A story so I told one.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Nottingham out there?" Gab asked. Sara nodded.  
  
"I think so...," Sara said. "Who is that he is dancing with?"  
  
"I don't know... but the way those two are dancing... well, I doubt it's his sister." Gab laughed a little. "You wanna go see who she is?" He asked. Sara nodded and they headed out to the dance floor.  
  
Song Bird Main Line Cash Back Hard Top  
  
Standing in line To see the show tonight And there's a light on Heavy glow By the way I tried to say I'd be there... waiting for Dani the girl is singing songs to me Beneath the marquee... for her soul By the way I tried to say I'd be there... waiting for  
  
Chant  
  
Korin smiled as Ian and her danced closer then they had danced yet. She could feel his heartbeat and his breath. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer still.  
  
Standing in line To see the show tonight And there's a light on Heavy glow By the way I tried to say I'd be there... waiting for Dani the girl Is singing songs to me Beneath the marquee... for her soul By the way I tried to say I know you Looking for Standing in line To see the show tonight And there's a light on Heavy glow By the way I tried to say I'd be there... waiting for  
  
Korin and Ian laughed as they headed back to their table. Ian stopped when he saw the two people standing smirking at them. Korin looked at him and then at the boy and girl standing there. Then she gasped. It was that damn cop from before. What did she want now?  
  
"Hey there, Nottingham." Gab said, smiling.  
  
"Mr. Bowmen," Nottingham nodded, "...and Sara, what brings you two here?"  
  
"We could ask you that same thing." Sara said. She looked at the girl next to him. "Hey, I know you, you're that Miller girl! The one that works for Milonoh, right?"  
  
Korin raised an eyebrow and looked from Ian to Sara to Ian again. So, Sara and Ian had a thing going... or gone or something. "Yeah, I'm Korin," She held out her head. Sure she hated cops, but if Sara was Ian's friend, then she felt she should at least try to be nice.  
  
"I'm Sara," Pezzini replied without shacking Korin's head. Korin brought her hand down and took Ian's hand. Ian's fingers laced around hers. He needed to have someone there. He almost never got to hold some ones hand, but he really needed it right at the moment. Sara glanced at the two of them. "Well, it looked like you two were having fun out there," She said.  
  
"Yes, we were," Korin said, she smirked at Ian and winked. "In fact," She rapped her arms around Ian's waist and smiled up at him, "We were thinking of maybe giving our dancing a little more... ohhh... spice." She ran a hand down Ian's chest.  
  
Ian caught on and smiled down at Korin. "Yeah," He said his voice a little more husky then before, "we were having a lot of fun. Korin is one heck of a dancer."  
  
Sara wanted to through up. It was so wrong to see Ian hitting on a girl like that. The dancing was bad as it was but this was just sick. She wanted to tell them to get a room, but it seemed as though they where playing on doing just that soon. "Well, good to know you two are having fin," Sara said with a fake smile. "Come on, Gab, let's go." She grabbed Gab's hand and they walked away.  
  
Ian smiled down at Korin and shook his head. "Wow, that was fun." He said. "But I was wondering... did you mean what you said?"  
  
Korin raised an eyebrow. "About having fun or dancing with more spice?" She traced a line down his chest. Ian blushed.  
  
"Well, uh, I was talking about the fun part but..."  
  
Korin laugh. "Don't worry Ian I knew what you were talking about." She wined. "Though wouldn't mind the second one, too." Ian laughed and they walked back to their table.  
  
~~  
  
At 3 A.M., Ian and Korin walked back towered Korin's apartment. They laughed as they stood outside the apartment door.  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight, Ian." She said, smiling. Ian smiled back.  
  
"Me, too." He said. The both stood there, looking deep into each others eyes. Korin closed her eyes and leaned towered Ian. Ian put his hand on her waited and pulled her closer. And then... Thunder was heard over head and it started to rain. Ian and Korin looked up and laugh out load.  
  
"Come on, Ian," Korin said taking his hand and heading for the door. "You can't walk home tell this clears up." So Korin and Ian walked inside and headed for Korin's apartment.  
  
~~  
  
A/N reviews reviews reviews! 


	6. Chapter Six: A Sorta Fairytale

A/N hey everyone, real wick note here, I made a list of all the songs I've used so fare (non of which I own or am making any money on): Family Portrait by Pink (Korin sang this song), By the Way by Red Hot Chili Peppers (Korin and Ian danced to this song), and now A Sort of Fairytale by Tori Amos (you'll find out about that in this chapter.) Ok, so enjoy, and also REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~~  
  
Korin and Ian walked into the apartment. They where both dripping wet. Korin shook her head as she looked over Ian. He was very cute when he was wet. She smiled and began to walk towered the bathroom. "I'll get you some towels," she said before walking into the bathroom. A moment later she returned and handed Ian two towels. She looked him up and down in a thoughtful way. "I'll get you some cloths, too." She began to walk into her bedroom. "Go ahead and take off your wet cloths."  
  
Ian blushed a little. The thought of Korin telling him to take off his cloths was a little too much. But he striped down to his boxers and sat on the sofa, running one of the towels over his hair. Korin returned and stopped when she saw Ian. DAMN! She thought. Ian looks really hot without a shirt on! She shook her head and handed Ian a T-shirt with a smile.  
  
"I don't have any paints that will fit you," she said, "do you mind just hanging around in your boxers?"  
  
Ian shook his head and pulled on the shirt. It was black with the words "Boy bands make me sick" written on it. Ian laughed as he looked down at it. He so didn't want to know were she had gotten that shirt. "Thanks a lot, Korin." Ian smiled at her. Then he frowned when he noticed that Korin was still in her wet cloths. "You should go change." He told her, tossing the towel he hadn't used over to her.  
  
Korin smiled and wet back into her room. It was nice having him there. Very comforting and happy. Ian was very good at making everything seem so much better. She pulled on her nightshirt (a tight green sleeveless shirt) and a pair of gray pajama pants. She came back into the living room to find Ian sitting on the sofa reading "Moon Window," out load to Cherry and Xan who sat next to him.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa. Ian smiled up at her and his eyes widened. The sight of Korin in such a tight shirt was making him blush like crazy. "Yeah," He said at last, "We are having a fun time, right guys?" Xan barked and Cherry meowed.  
  
Korin laughed and walked over to her CD player. "You want to listen to some music?" She asked. Ian nodded. She flipped on the radio and sat next to Ian, shoving Xan aside a little to do so. She rapped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him. "Tonight is turning out to be one heck of a night," Korin said. Ian nodded and put his arm around her waits, too.  
  
"I think so, too." He said. He looked down at Korin and gazed into her loving eyes. Then one of her favorite songs began to play. Ian saw the look in her eyes and stood up, offering her his hand. "One last dance?" He asked. Korin nodded and took his head. They began to slow dance to the music.  
  
On my way up north  
  
up on the Ventura  
  
I pulled back the hood  
  
and I was talking to you  
  
and I knew then it would be  
  
a life long thing  
  
but I didn't know that we  
  
we could break a silver lining  
  
  
  
Everything was moving in slow motion. Korin closed her eyes and hid her face in Ian's shoulder. She draped her arms around his knack and sighed. She didn't want the moment to end.  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this day back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
things you said that day  
  
up on the 101  
  
the girl had come undone  
  
I tried to downplay it  
  
with a bet about us  
  
you said that-  
  
you'd take it  
  
as long as I could  
  
I could not erase it  
  
  
  
Ian raped his arms around her waist and breathed in her sent. She smelled like watermelon and peach. He closed his eyes, too, and swayed slowly with the music. He and Korin where moving in unison. Ian was sure that their hearts were beating together as well.  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this day back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
and I ride along side  
  
and I rode along side  
  
you then  
  
and I rode along side  
  
till you lost me there  
  
in the open road  
  
and I rode along side  
  
till the honey spread  
  
itself so thin  
  
for me to break your bread  
  
for me to take your word  
  
I had to steal it  
  
  
  
"Korin..." Ian whispered, "I... I really... I just..." Korin looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"Let's not mess up this moment with words, OK, Ian?" She smiled but her eyes seemed so sad. Ian nodded and brought her closer.  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this day back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
I could pick back up  
  
whenever I feel  
  
down new Mexico way  
  
something about  
  
the open road  
  
I knew that he was  
  
looking for some Indian blood and  
  
find a little in you find a little  
  
in me we may be  
  
on this road but  
  
we're just  
  
impostors  
  
in this country you know  
  
so we go along and we said  
  
we'd fake it  
  
feel better with  
  
Oliver stone  
  
till I  
  
almost smacked him -  
  
seemed right that night and  
  
I don't know what  
  
takes hold  
  
out there in the  
  
desert cold  
  
these guys think they must  
  
try and just get over on us  
  
  
  
Korin felt like she was going to cry. This was so wonderful and she knew when it ended she would be hurting worse then anything. She had to keep this moment... this day... everything about Ian... she wouldn't let that go.  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
day back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
and I was ridin' by  
  
ridin' along side  
  
for a while till you lost me  
  
and I was ridin' by  
  
ridin' along till you lost me  
  
till you lost  
  
me in  
  
the rear  
  
view  
  
you lost me  
  
I said  
  
way up north I took my day  
  
all in all was a pretty nice  
  
day and I put the hood  
  
right back where  
  
you could taste heaven  
  
perfectly  
  
feel out the summer breeze  
  
didn't know when we'd be back  
  
and I, I don't  
  
didn't think  
  
we'd end up like  
  
like this  
  
and I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
day back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
When the song ended Korin looked up at Ian. He smiled and yawned a little bit. Korin grinned and took Ian's hand. She turned off the radio and lead Ian into the bedroom. They both lay down under the covers. Korin placed her hand on is chest and sighed.  
  
"Good night, Ian" Korin whispered.  
  
Ian smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Korin." A little bit later they where both asleep in each other's arms with the Night Blade humming softly.  
  
~~  
  
At six o'clock the next morning, the sun came streaming in threw the window, hitting Ian's sleeping forum. He moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and sighed. Then he looked over at Korin and smiled. He kissed the top of her head, lovingly. He slowly got up and walked to the living room. He patted the sleeping Xan and then walked towered the kitchen. He dug threw the fridge looking for something to cook when his phone. He knew it was his because "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" started to play. He then remembered that he had left his phone in his coat. He walked back to the living room and pulled out his phone.  
  
"Here," Ian said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Where are you?!" Ian's eyes widened as Irons' voice came on the other line. He gulped. This wasn't good.  
  
"Mast Irons?" Ian asked trying to sound calm.  
  
"Ian, where were you all last night? Why aren't you here?"  
  
"I'm on my way!" Ian said, putting on his now dry pants.  
  
"You better!" Irons hung up the phone and Ian shivered. He sighed as he put on his shirt and his coat. He pulled put a paper and a pen from his coat pocket and wrote a not for Korin. He went back into her bedroom and looked at her sleeping. He smiled and placed the note on his pillow. He kissed the top of her head and left.  
  
~~  
  
Korin yawned as she awoke. She put her arms over her head and looked to the left. She frowned when she saw the note. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Dearest Korin,  
  
Last night was a lot of fun. I'm very glad you came with me. I enjoyed our talks and our dances. I hope you had a nice nights sleep, I know I did.  
  
Look, Korin, love, I'm very sorry I couldn't be here this morning to tell you all this myself. I got a call at six from my boss you wanted to know were I was. I had to get to work and I did not want to wake you from your sleep. I'll call you sometime tonight. If you wish to talk before tonight, I've left my cell phone number on this paper. Have a wonderful day.  
  
Truly yours, Ian C. Nottingham.  
  
Korin smiled as she folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and it looked like it would be a beautiful day.  
  
~~  
  
TBC... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Irons

A/N her we go again. Please review you guys. I really rely like getting reviews.  
  
~~  
  
Korin hummed to herself as she walked into Milonoh's office but stopped when she entered. Milonoh looked up from the papers he was reading behind his desk and the two men sitting down turned to look at her. One was an older man with blond hair and the other one was a man she knew VERY well.  
  
Oh shit! Korin thought as she looked at him. This is just too weird. For there, staring back at her with wide eyes, was Ian Nottingham himself.  
  
"Ah, Korin," Milonoh said, half smiling. "I was starting to think you forgot about you meeting with Mr. Irons."  
  
Korin shook her head slowly. "No... I didn't forget... I just forgot to set the alarm last night is all." Ian smirked. Forgot, right!  
  
"Well, now that you are here," Milonoh said, "Meet Mr. Irons and Ian Nottingham, his body guard. Mr. Irons, Mr. Nottingham, this is Korin Miller... my body guard."  
  
"Nice to meet you both." She bowed to Irons and the to Ian, who winked at her when Irons wasn't looking.  
  
"Well, sit down, Korin," Milonoh said, "Now, Mr. Irons I believe we where talking about--"  
  
Korin sat down on the chair right next to Ian as Irons and Milonoh went on talking. "Good morning, Ian." She whispered in his ear. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Very well," Ian said, smiling. "I am sorry I didn't get the changes to talk to you this morning. I was late for meeting Irons here."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Korin said. "I'm just glad you didn't think I was a slut or anything after last night."  
  
"You? A slut? Never." Ian said, almost in a seductive way. Korin laugh softly.  
  
"I can be if you want me to, you know." Korin whispered naughtily into his ear. Ian shivered. "So, where do you live?" Korin asked. Ian raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.  
  
"Why? You wanting to stop by?"  
  
"Well, you've come to my house, I don't see why I can't come see you some time." Korin kept her eyes on Irons and Milonoh who were still talking.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess that is kind of fair." Ian said, smiling a little. He took out a pad of paper and wrote down an address and handed it to her. "So, when you woke up this morning you were sorry about last night?"  
  
"No." Korin said. "I was very happy about last night. I enjoyed myself very much. However, I was kind of upset that you were not there."  
  
"I wanted to be... but Irons called and well..."  
  
"It's ok, Ian," Korin said. "I'm not mad anymore. I mean, you are here now, right?" Ian smiled and nodded.  
  
"Korin," the two "friends" almost jumped as Milonoh called Korin. "Could you please get the stock reports for this year?" Korin nodded and walked over to the bookcases. She placed a folder in front of Milonoh; Irons looked at the bracelet. The black mist inside the blade swirled and hummed softly. Irons' eyes narrowed.  
  
"That's a lovely little bracelet, Miss Miller." Irons said, looking Korin in the eyes. Korin shivered inwardly. Irons was really creepy. She rubbed her blade wrist a little.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Irons." Korin said, trying to smile. "It was my mothers," She lied almost without thinking. Irons nodded.  
  
"Is it? Well your mother had good taste."  
  
Korin smiled a little before taking her seat next to Ian again. Ian took Korin's hand once Irons and Milonoh where talking again. He ran a hand over the gem making it hum in a seductive way. It also made Korin shiver. His touch was like fire to her ice. If Milonoh and Irons were not in the room, she would have tore of his cloths and do all the nasty things she wanted to. That thought made her shiver again. Ian just did that to her. He made her want to be a bad girl. Well, maybe she could be a bad girl. She'd just have to wait a little bit.  
  
Ian smiled at her and whispered in her ear: "I think your Blade likes me." Korin smirked.  
  
"Yes, well, she best get in line." Korin said.  
  
"It was great doing business with you, Mr. Irons." Milonoh said as he and Irons stood up and shook hands. Korin and Ian stood up as well. "I'll keep in touch."  
  
"As will I." Irons said, with a smirk. "Come along, Ian, we have a few more places to get to before we are done. It was nice talking to you. And it was very nice to meet you, Miss Miller." Irons smiled and put up his hand to sack Korin's. She shook his head... only she shook it with her blade hand! She was shown images that scared her. SCARED HER! And this was the woman who wasn't afraid of anything! She shivered and let god of Irons' hand. Irons smirked in an evil way. "I'll be seeing you around, then." He then turned to go.  
  
Ian whispered into Korin's ear as he walked by. "I'll call you." He said before walking out of the room.  
  
Korin spent the rest of the morning doing things for Milonoh, such as going threw his list of places he needed to buy/rent and other such matters. She got out early because a few people showed up that need to speak to Milonoh alone.  
  
So she went to the store to pick up a few things and then went home. Once she stepped inside, she let out a long sigh. She knew full well that her apartment was a mess... she just never got around to cleaning it. She sighed and placed the bags on the counter before looking again around the room. "Time to get to work!" She said, nodding her head. Xan and Cherry looked up at her as if a little worried.  
  
~~  
  
Irons stood in his study. He sat in his great red armchair that was placed in front of the fire. Ian stood behind him in his normal stance, his head bowed and his hands behind his back. Irons played with a coin he held in his head as he gazed into the flame.  
  
"Fait, Ian," Irons said in a cold, calm voce. "Fait is what brings us all together in this web we call life. We are all somehow connected in this great string, a wheel if you will. A wheel that never stops spinning... never stops bringing us closer to the end. The wheel is turning again... it is bringing us somewhere... somewhere that fait has long since been waiting to take us."  
  
Ian looked at the back of his master's chair. He didn't fully understand where Irons was taking this and he wasn't really sure he wanted to know.  
  
"This girl, this Korin Miller... there is something about her, isn't there?"  
  
"I feel she has great power," Ian said, keeping his tone normal. "I feel she has something to do with Lady Sara and the Witchblade."  
  
"I feel the same thing." Irons said. "I know she wields the Night Blade but I have never seen both the Witchblade and the Night Blade so close to one another. It is as though they can feel their other half and are drawing it slowly closer. If this Miss Miller does have something to do with Sara Pezzini... then surly, our fait is changing."  
  
Irons stood and walked over to a piece of art. It held a lady in a thin whit clock with long red hair and bright eyes. In her hand she held the Night Blade in its gauntlet forum. She gazed at them as though seeing into their very minds. Irons ran a hand over the painting.  
  
"The Witchblade in all its glory can not compare to the pure evil within the Night Blade." Irons said almost in a loving way. "Its wielder should feel the same... though Miss Miller seems not to. I can not understand why the Night Blade would choice such a wielder, do you, Ian?" Irons turned towered Ian a little.  
  
"She has a power both in body and mind," Ian said. "I feel she will do great things. The Night Blade must feel the same if it choices her."  
  
"Yes... but somehow I feel... there is a greater force working here." Now Irons turned fully towered his son and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Something is happening. Something that can not be stopped. And this girl, Korin Miller... she will set it into place. She will bring something so powerful... so amazing... no one, not even Sara Pezzini will be able to stop it." Irons walked back over to the fire and gazed into it. "The wheel is turning, Ian." He said. "Can I want to see where it takes us!"  
  
~~  
  
Korin smiled as she looked over her work. In less then three short hours, she had cleaned her living room, cleaned out her fridge, put all her dirty close in a pile, and cleaned her bedroom. She smiled as she feel back onto her bed. She let out a long sigh as she gazed at the well. Xan and Cherry lay at her feet looking at her lovingly.  
  
"Oh, you guys," Korin said, hugging her pillow. "I miss Ian. It's weird. I've only been away from his for a few hours but I miss him already." She sat up. "That must sound really sad. I mean, really, I've only gone out on one date with him and we hardly even kissed. But... I feel like I've never been without him. UGH! I need to stop doing this to myself!"  
  
She got up and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV and gazed mindlessly at the screen. She put her hands in her pockets and felt her fingers brush a piece of paper. She pulled it out and opened up the paper. She smiled as she opened it. Ian's address! She smiled as she got up and pulled on her coat. Time to pay Ian a little visit.  
  
~~  
  
Ian sat in his bedroom. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned. He was bored. And he missed Korin... he missed Korin. It sounded weird to him to miss someone he hardly knew. But Korin was his girlfriend... wait... he had no way of knowing if Korin and himself where boyfriend and girlfriend at all! He couldn't help but wonder how she felt about the whole thing.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Ian said. The door opened and Kelly, the housemaid, walked in. "Miss Moore!" Ian said, sitting up. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well," Kelly said. "There is someone down stairs to see you... a young lady."  
  
"Korin is here?!" Ian stood up and looked really shocked. "Oh, shit, does... Irons...?"  
  
Kelly nodded. "Oh, yeah, he knows." Ian's mind raced. It was so not good that Irons knew Korin was there. Goodness knows what he would do. "He is talking to her in his study and is going to have someone send for you when he is done. I thought I'd give you a heads up so you wouldn't be all shocked and stuff when you walked in there and saw her."  
  
"Thanks, Kelly, I owe you one." Ian said, running a hand threw his hair.  
  
"Don't worry, it's going on a list." Kelly said, smirking a little. She walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
~~  
  
Korin had had no idea that when she walked up and rang the doorbell of the house that she would end up face to face with Irons for the second time that day. But there she stood, in the dark study with Irons back facing her. It wouldn't even have been that weird if there was maybe someone else in the room. But Irons had told everyone to get out. She stood there, rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"So, Miss Miller." Irons said, in an almost husky voice. "What on earth would bring you here to see Ian?"  
  
"Well, me and Ian are friends." Korin looked at her feet. Friends? Was that all he was to her? She wanted him to be more to her but there was NO WAY she would say that to Irons.  
  
"Friends, huh?" Irons turned to looked at her. His eyes glared into hers. He walked over to her. "Well, how very nice for you two." He was very close to her now and it was making Korin very nervous. H put the back of his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "There is something more going on between you and Ian, isn't there?" He asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I... I..." She really hated him touching her. Her Blade was hissing at his touch and she could feel its anger.  
  
"I can see why he would want you." Irons ran a hand threw her long red hair. "You do have a short of air about you. And you are very beautiful. Has Ian ever told you that." Korin wanted to pull away but her feet wouldn't move. She gulped and tried to look away from his eyes. "Why wouldn't anyone want you?" Irons hand traced its way down her arm and his fingers ran across the Blade.  
  
"AH!" Korin's wrist burned as though on fire at Irons' touch. She pulled away and walked backwards a few paces. She rubbed her wrist and hissed at the pain. The Night Blade was burning with anger. Inside the gem, fire blazed. If she had been looking, Korin would have seen a picture of Irons and her cutting off his head, something that it really wanted her to do right about then.  
  
Korin took in deep breaths. She looked up at Irons and her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you are trying to do, Mr. Irons..." Korin said, rubbing her wrist still. "But I would really LOVE to see Ian right now! Seeing as how that's who I came to see!" Irons smirked a little as his gazed went to her Blade. He looked back in her eyes a nodded.  
  
"Yes, I guess you would want to see the man you came here for." He went to the study doors and opened the doors. "Smith, please come in here for a moment." He walked back to the fire and gazed into it. Smith, an old man with short black hair, entered the room. "Please take Miss Miller to Ian's room." Smith nodded and said he would before offering his hand to Korin.  
  
He led Korin up three flights of stairs and down the hall tell they came to the very last door. "This is Mr. Nottingham's room." Smith said. "I trust you will be able to find your way back." Korin nodded and Smith took off down the hall.  
  
Korin sighed as she slowly knocked on the door. She heard Ian's voice telling her to "Enter". She slowly turned the door handle and walked in. Ian's back was to her and he was looking out the window. Korin smiled as she walked in and closed the door with out noise behind her.  
  
She walked over and put her arms around his waits. "Hey, hot stuff, looking at the view?" Ian turned and gaped at her before smiling.  
  
"Korin!" He picked her up and spun her around. He placed her on her feet before pressing his lips to her. Korin, though in shock by his reaction, put her hands behind his head and kissed back. Ian pulled away to get a breath and looked at her with loving eyes. "Oh, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too." Korin said, running a hand down his chest. "Hey, sorry if this hurts your feelings or something but that Irons guy? Really creepy!" Ian laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I wish you would have called or something!" Ian said. "I could have gotten you past Irons." He ran a hand threw her hair and gazed into her eyes. With her being here... it was almost like a dream. He was kind of afraid of himself alone with her. He couldn't know what he would do.  
  
"I had to see you again!" Korin said. "I missed you and I had to know why! I had to know what was going on between you and me! Are we going out or are we just friends or--"  
  
She was cut off by Ian pressing his lips to hers again. "I want to be your boyfriend!" Ian said when they at last parted. "I want us to be in that kind of relationship. I just didn't know what you would say."  
  
"I would love to have that with you!" Korin said, out of breath from the kiss. "I think I could be falling in love with you." She whispered.  
  
"You do?" Ian asked, his heart leaping at the thought.  
  
"I think so." Korin nodded. "But I've never been in love before... I'm not sure how it feels."  
  
"It must feel a little like how I'm feeling." Ian said, smiling down at her.  
  
Korin hugged him and smiled into his chest. "So, do you want to have diner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'd love to." Ian said. He kissed the top of Korin's head.  
  
"I need to go, Xan and Cherry are going to be hungry." Korin smiled and kissing Ian's cheek. "See you later."  
  
"See ya." He watched as she headed for the door. "Wait!" He said all at once. Korin turned and looked at her. "I'll walk you out." Korin smiled as she placed her hand in his and they walked out the door. When they came to the front door, he kissed her goodbye and she left. Ian followed her as she drove home and made sure she got there save before returning home.  
  
~~  
  
TBC... review please! 


	8. Chapter 8: Byebye, Baby, byebye

A wick WARNING! A character death in this chapter!  
  
~~ Korin tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep, and she wasn't really sure why. She was so tiered and she really needed sleep. She gazed at the clock. Two A.M. Great! Just great. She rolled over and moaned. Last night she had slept like a baby! Last night... Ian had been there. Korin smiled at the thought of him. His bright eyes, his warm smile.  
  
She looked at the wall. Was that what was missing? Ian? When he had been there, she had slept so well! She had been at peace in a dreamless sleep, something that was rare with the Blade. She knew that had to be it. The Blade LOVED Ian.  
  
Korin turned again and gasped as she saw a large figure outside her window. It took her a bit to see that it was, in fact, Ian Nottingham! She jumped up and ran to her window. She opened it and met Ian's gaze. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He said. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." Korin backed away so he could get threw. With in a few moments, Ian's large forum stood in front of her. He smiled.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Ian asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep, as well." She and Ian sat down on her bed. Korin looked at her hands. What was she going to say? 'Hey, I think if we sleep together, we both might be able to sleep.' Yeah, that sounded really great.  
  
"Korin...?" Korin's head snapped around and she looked at Ian. "I... can I... would you mind if I..." He leaned closer to her, and Korin understood. She met his lips halfway. Ian placed a hand on her cheek and Korin put her arms around his neck. She ran a hand down his chest. His fingers went to the hem of her shirt and he began to lift it up but then stopped. Ian pulled away. "Are you sure about-" Korin placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"I'm very sure, Ian." She said. "Now kiss me, Ok?" Ian nodded and kissed her again, with a little more passion. They both feel onto the bed.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Korin woke up in Ian's warm arms. He smiled at her at brushed a little hair from her eyes. "Good morning." He said.  
  
"Mmm... Good morning." She smiled into his chest.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
She nodded. "Very well, thank you." Ian smiled.  
  
"So, ready to go eat?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Ian was making eggs as Korin fed Xan and Cherry. The warm smell of food filled the air along with AC/DC which was blasting on the boom box. Korin dances around to the music as she walks over to Ian. She raps her arms around his waits and smiles.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to wake up with you." She said, sighing.  
  
"We can wake like this... everyday, right, Korin?" Ian turned around to look at her.  
  
"What would Irons think?" She asked.  
  
"I don't care about Irons anymore." Ian told her. "Last night, I lay in bed wondering about what in my life was worth keeping hold of. You are WAY more important to me then Irons ever was! I don't want to waist my life working for Irons when I would be with you."  
  
Korin smiled, and kissed Ian's cheek. She gazed into his eyes. "I feel the same way, Ian... but I need to keep my job... I really need it."  
  
Ian laughed. "Oh, I never wanted you to give up you job, Korin."  
  
"Well, if I'm late I won't have a job." Korin glanced at the clock.  
  
Ian said, "O, right," and finished making the eggs. He placed the plate of food in front of her and then sat down with his own plate. He smiled at her. "You are so lovely." He whispered.  
  
Korin smiled and took a bit of her eggs.  
  
~~  
  
Sara walked into her office to find Danny and Jake standing there, looking a little shaken up. She tilted her head and looked at them.  
  
"Pez..." Jake looked really bad. "There was a another murder last night..."  
  
"Same kind?" Sara asked. "Ok, so who got it this time?" Neither of the boys answered her. She looked from one of them to another. "Guys? Come on, you can tell me, I've seen a lot of nasty stuff in my life." She tried to make them laugh but it didn't work.  
  
"Sara..." Danny said. "It's... it was..." Danny couldn't say it. How on earth could he tell her one of her friend had-He didn't even want to think about it. "Sara, Gabriel--"  
  
Sara gasped and backed away. Tears began to stream down her face. Not Gab! Anyone but Gabriel!  
  
"Sara, I'm so sorry." Jake said. Danny looked at his feet and fought back his own tears. Jake took a step towered Sara and tried to place a hand on her shoulder. She backed away.  
  
"No!" She cried. "No! Please no! Not Gabriel! Please, no! No!" She fell to her knees and put her hands in her face. Jake knelt next to her and put an arm around her. She dried into his shoulder. "Gabriel! No! Please, Gabriel!!"  
  
~~ **Two days later**  
  
They were all there. Sara, Jake, Danny, and a lot of other people sat in the church. The casket was open and Gabriel's mother stood, crying in front of it. Sara Bit her lip and fought back tears. Her best friend was dead! Gabriel, the man who had only a few nights ago been on a date with her. She missed him. She wanted to go back and stop him from dying but she knew she couldn't.  
  
Sara turned her head to look away from the crying mother. Her eyes found a man, much taller then her, sitting and staring at his hands. Sara couldn't believe it! What was Ian Nottingham doing there? For all she knew, he could have killed Gabriel. That thought made her clench her jaw. That was when she noticed that Irons was no where around. However, sitting next to Ian was the same girl she had seen him with the night... The night she and Gabriel had gone on a date.  
  
**At the cemetery**  
  
Sara stood in front of Gabriel's grave. Everyone had left already. She could feel tears rolling down her face. She didn't try to stop them. He was gone... she would never see him again. There was a feeling in her gut that made her feel sick and empty, and lonely.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Ian standing there. He looked at her with sad eyes. Sara turned around to look at the grave again.  
  
"Sara..." Ian said, sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, you should be used to death by now!" Sara snapped in anger. "You've killed so many people, I would have thought it wouldn't even phase you by now." Ian winced.  
  
"That's not fare, Sara!"  
  
"Life's not fare, Ian!" Sara snapped, even thought she knew it wasn't right to take out her anger on him. He hadn't done anything, really.  
  
"Look, I kill people... have killed people, I get that! I understand it! But do you really think when someone I knew as a friend dies, that it doesn't hurt me? I have feelings, Sara! I'm not some beast that can't feel emotion! I do! I've felt a lot of things! I'm sad about his death, thought maybe not as much as you, but I'm sad about it. I knew Gabriel! And if you think I get some secret joy out of knowing someone is dead, your wrong!" Ian said all of this in one breath. Now he breathed deeply and turned to leave. "I'll leave you alone." He walked slowly towered his car.  
  
Sara looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Ian." She whispered. More tears ran down her face. "I will find who did this, Gabriel! I will!"  
  
~~  
  
TBC... I'll add more soon, but I want reviews!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Allies turned Murders

Korin sat on top of a tall building down town. She had her legs up to her chest and her chin on her knees. She let out a long sigh as she looked out over the brightly-lit city. The past week had been really crazy. Ian and Sara had been working together to find out about Gabriel's death, after which, a lot of other murders of the same kind had been reported.  
  
Korin growled and stood up glared out at the city. Ever since those killers had come around, she had seen very little of Ian. Well, enough was enough! If she wanted to see Ian, she'd just need to find them and take them out. With her mind made up, Korin stood up and headed back to her home.  
  
~~  
  
It was two A.M. and Korin was walking down the streets. There where very few people out that late, mostly whores and there bait. Korin had spent the last four and a half-hours talking to gang leaders who owed her favors. She had found out that who ever was doing this was being hired by some hotshot rich guy. She had also uncovered that they hung around clubs and where mostly just sent to kill random people so that no one could trace the murders they did for real.  
  
Korin sighed as she leaned up on a wall for a rest. None of the stuff she had found out was of any real help. But, what could she do? The gang leaders knew very little about the howl thing. And who could balm them? These killers where so good, they didn't leave anything to risk.  
  
She sighed again as she thought about all this. She was about to leave when about eight tall men walked up to her from out of an alley a few feet away.  
  
"Well, hello, pretty miss," one of them said as they made a hoop around her. Korin rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come play with us?" The same guy whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sorry, I don't play cat and mouse." Korin said, coolly.  
  
"You will now." With that, they advanced upon her. Korin growled and held up her hand, ready to send the Blade into her gauntlet forum. AS they pulled out guns and switchblades, Korin focused her thoughts on a blade... but it didn't turn from the bracelet forum. Uh oh! Korin thought.  
  
Within a moment they where on her! Korin tried in vain to fight them off but there was no way to fight all of them off. They dragged her into an alley and tied her hands with ropes and pushed her to the wall. The gagged her.  
  
They stood around her and smiled evil smiles. "Well, pretty miss," one of them whispered huskily in her ear, "looks like you are out of choices... we'll have fun playing with you." He licked her ear. Korin shivered. She knew there was no way out and that was what scared her the most. She saw one of them raised his gun and brought it down. Everything went black for Korin.  
  
~~  
  
When Korin awoke, she was in a dark, damp room. Her hands were chained to the something above her and she was on her knees. Her head hurt like nothing on earth. She moaned and tried to sit up, but she found she was too weak.  
  
Her Blade was hissing as a door opened, and light filled the room. She turned her head at the blinding light. Three tall figures moved into the room. One of them closed the door behind them. Korin moaned again. She hurt like heck and she knew they knew it.  
  
She could here them talking in whispers and then a light came on over her. Korin hissed and closed her eyes. She lifted her eyelids open ever so slightly. She saw the men walk into the light and who she saw there made her mouth drop open.  
  
Milonoh and Irons!  
  
Korin almost fainted right then and there! It had all been true! What Sara had been telling her, about Milonoh being part of the murders. How? How could someone she trusted so be a killer... then again, she had killed for him. Which brought up the question as to why she wasn't killing people for him?  
  
Milonoh frowned. "Korin..." He said, with a large sigh, "how did a lady like yourself end up in our little club?"  
  
"Well, your goons here took be for a play toy." Korin said, hoping that maybe now they would let her out of her chains. "You gonna tell them to let me go?" Korin asked, nodding to the chains. Milonoh sighed again.  
  
"Believe me, Korin, I'd love to... but..." Korin's mouth hung open at Milonoh's words.  
  
"But?" She stammered. "But what? It's me, Milonoh! Korin... remember?" She looked at him and she felt her heart beat faster. His eyes! They where ice- like and... sad? She nodded and looked at the floor. "You won't let me go, will you?"  
  
Milonoh sighed. He looked at her and then at Irons. "You've discovered a rather large secret, Korin." Milonoh said. "And I'm afraid that we can't let you leave."  
  
Korin nodded and looked up at Milonoh and then looked at Irons. He looked like he was hiding a smile. She glared at him. "I'll get out some how." She said, plainly. Irons now smirked.  
  
"Milonoh," Irons said, "May I please talk to Korin... alone?" Milonoh nodded and he and the other man walked out and shut the door. Irons smiled and walked around Korin. "Well, we meet yet again, Korin." He licked his lips and looked her up and down. "Ian must be having a wonderful time with just you and him all day."  
  
"What makes you think Ian is with me?" Korin asked, bitterly.  
  
"Don't play that game with me!" Irons snapped. "I have the power to break you and I have the power to free you! So you tell me where Ian Nottingham is!"  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if you as-" Korin was cut off by Irons slapping her across the face.  
  
"Bitch!" He snarled, "Don't you get it? I give the word and you are dead! Do you really think I won't do it?"  
  
"I don't care! Kill me if you wish, but Ian is free now! I'll never take that away from him!" Korin and Irons' eyes met. They both saw the hate in the others eyes.  
  
Then Irons smiled and walked over to the door. "We'll see if Ian comes to save you, then we'll find out who is free... and who is dead." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving Korin in the dark room to wonder about her fait.  
  
~~  
  
So, what did you think? More? I really, really, really want reviews!!! Please review and tell me if I should go on. 


End file.
